The present invention relates to a storage case used in a typical household to organize and store clothing and small articles.
A known storage case generally includes a frame, a top plate, and a drawer (refer to, for example, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3175827). The frame is made of a synthetic resin and includes an open front side and an open upper side. The top plate is made of a synthetic resin and covers the upper side of the frame. The drawer is made of a synthetic resin, includes an open upper side, and may be pulled out of the frame and pushed into the frame through the open front side.
The drawer is set on a bottom plate of the frame. Thus, depending on the weight of the contents in the drawer, a large sliding friction may be produced between the drawer and the frame. In such a case, it may be difficult to smoothly move the drawer out of and into the frame.